yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Smart Reimu
The story begins with by stating how Eirin has given Yuyuko a yukkuri Reimu as a present, which she has specially modified to have a high reproductive rate. Yuyuko treats the Reimu as livestock, but Youmu objects. Youmu asks Yuyuko to have mercy for the yukkuri, to which Yuyuko comments that they are merely "delicious things". Yuyuko is then seen feasting on the first batch of koyukkuris, and comments that the portions are "small, but they taste great!". However, the Reimu has not only been enhanced physically, but mentally; giving it the thinking ability that a natural yukkuri would never have. It "suggests" to Yuyuko that she should grow the koyukkuri for a fortnight, provide the best care, playmates and feed, to which she agrees. Youmu is the one who has to take care of them, however. As the Reimu and her koyukkuri feast on their high-quality feed, the smart Reimu asks Youmu if she is a person who can take it easy. Smart Reimu tells Youmu how the yukkuri can't take it easy being eaten, and that "only Youmu can save us now!" Youmu agrees to help the yukkuri. There's then a rather ominous frame where we learn "the groundwork a plan was set..." Two weeks later, Yuyuko is eager to eat the new batch of koyukkuris, when the smart Reimu runs up to her crying, and states that Youmu ate all the children. Yuyuko proceeds to beat Youmu ("You disappoint me..."), while the yukkuris shout "Drop dead easy!" and "Yuyuko should make it so Youmu can't ever take it easy". Yuyuko then states she wasn't hitting Youmu for what she did, but because she lied. She then retreats and goes to sleep. The smart Reimu then comments that she needs to worsen the relationship between Yuyuko and Youmu. Smart Reimu apologizes to Youmu for saying bad things, but then calls Youmu a naive idiot in her mind. Smart Reimu's plan is first detailed here... firstly, Youmu would hide the yukkuris, lying by saying that she ate them. Playmates would then be brought from the forest- Marisas, who are the strongest type of yukkuri- to carry the children to safety. However, if they all disappear suddenly, smart Reimu figures that Yuyuko would be suspicious... so several of them would be left as food. Some time later, we see the smart Reimu and two of her koyukkuris feeding on Taiyaki ("So happy!~", "Satisfied!~"). Behind them, beaten, bruised and starving, are two more koyukkuris. They beg for food, but smart Reimu states that they are just food themselves and should die. However, if they die then Yuyuko will eat her "children" instead, so gives them a small part of one Taiyaki. The "food" koyukkuris say they want to be able to eat whole ones as well, and one of them rushes forward towards the pile. Smart Reimu crushes the "food" children to death, stating that "food should act like food!". She then states that the other "food" yukkuri can eat it, as it's no longer suitable for giving to Yuyuko. Youmu, who has been watching, states that smart Reimu has gone too far. Smart Reimu states that Yuyuko is the one at fault, for eating her children in the first place. 2 weeks later, the full details of Smart Reimu's plan come out; the next time that Youmu brings around playmates, she would take an extra Reimu with a similar shape, drug it, and sew up the mouth. Marisas would be brought, being the strongest yukkuris, and carry away the koyukkuris. Youmu is disturbed at the fact that smart Reimu is willing to sacrifice her own children, asking herself if that is the true nature of yukkuris. The smart Reimu then begins acting, pretending to be upset, stating that "If the children won't be eaten, Reimu wants to stay here too!" Smart Reimu is successful in her escape attempt, and speeds along the forest with the Marisas and her koyukkuris. She comments that they're going to be place where they can take it even easier. "Mommy is amazing! Fooled that stupid human!" (even though Yuyuko is a ghost) "Humans are so stupid! Mommy is smarter than humans! Correct, I'm SUPERIOR than humans... I'm the greatest yukkuri! Then I must be... yes, Yu! I'm the god of yukkuri! Next is to gather all the companions, and kill all those who can't take it easy! First is Yuyuko and Youmu!" We next see Yuyuko standing in the room where the yukkuris were kept, covered in beanpaste. Youmu notices the replacement yukkuri's accessory destroyed on the floor... "Youmu... what do you have to say? ....... Are you prepared to give it up?" A while later, we see a yukkuri waking up... it is, of course, the Smart Reimu. Yuyuko comments that she had to call it many times. Smart Reimu is extremely distressed, convinced that the plan was absolutely successful. In the next frame, however, there is a reflection in a mirror; it doesn't look like a yukkuri, at all. Smart Reimu laughs at it, calling it ugly and strange. Yuyuko says that it's smart Reimu's reflection... ... which results in smart Reimu screaming, and lunging forward to attack Yuyuko. Unfortunately for her, she's been chained through the anko and onto the floor, and a metal bar has been placed inside her mouth. She asks where her children went, and Yuyuko fetches a plate. On it are the two koyukkuris, skewered together, shaved bald and with their eyes removed. Smart Reimu lunges to attack Yuyuko again, but is torn back to earth by the chains. Smart Reimu asks why Yuyuko is doing this, because she's not a bad yukkuri. Yuyuko asks about the escape, which the yukkuris blame on Youmu, saying they did not want to leave.Youmu then enters. Smart Reimu begs Youmu to save them, but notices that the marks from Yuyuko's beatings have disappeared. It turns out that it was actually the work of a fake appearance spellcard. A flashback then occurs, to when smart Reimu changed her request; Youmu begs Yuyuko to save the yukkuri, which confuses Yuyuko. Youmu says that she believes in yukkuri, and that they are very gentle creatures. Yuyuko says she'll accept as it's Youmu's request, but Youmu must become the yukkuri's slave for a month and prove that they are gentle. However, with Youmu's obedience, the true nature of the yukkuris became clear. Youmu tried to correct the yukkuri's behavior by using their short memory span, but each time failed. It's revealed that Eirin made modifications to the yukkuri that gave it the ability to take in a larger amount of calories and retain memories- in the context of this story, normal yukkuris forget bad things once good things are encountered, because their filling changes. Only extreme tragedies trigger their surivial instinct, allowing bad memories to be retained. Smart Reimu's filling, however, does not move. Back to the present, smart Reimu lunges at Yuyuko again, screaming "You trivial humans dare lie to me!" Yuyuko then smacks smart Reimu with a special Yukkuri Swatter; a device specially designed for training yukkuris. It inflicts great pain on them, but is not lethal. The comic ends with Yuyuko beating the yukkuri. Category:Cartoon Stories